


From the Outside

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [183]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: There was a reason he hated the Bates' so much.





	From the Outside

There was a reason he hated the Bates' so much. The Bates' could be all cute and lovey-dovey in the Servants' Hall and everyone cooed over them and said how sweet, but Thomas could never have that. He could never hold hands in public like they could, he could never whisper sweet nothings in the Boot Hall like they could, he could never have a little cottage to live with his love like they could. He had to watch their happiness from the outside, knowing that he would be locked up if he tried to do the same. It was maddening.


End file.
